It Started Out With a Kiss
by FemaleInbetweener
Summary: A collection of unrelated oneshots in which each pairing of the boys kiss. Expect comfort filled, anger-filled, fear-filled and happiness-filed kisses and all round fluffiness... hopefully.
1. Will and Simon

Simon had never been so fucking pleased in his entire life. And there was only one thing that could cause him to be beaming with such joy. Carli D'Amato. The girl he lusted after 24 hours a day, every day. No exception. And now she'd practically invited him over to her's for dinner. Well, her mum had invited him as well as the rest of the Cooper family but he was sure that Carli had specifically invited him. The only thing that would make this moment better is sharing it with someone who would hopefully share his excitement. That's why he was currently walking to Will's house. Well, he was almost skipping actually. As soon as he reached the door, everything was essentially a blur of happiness. He didn't even recall Will's mum letting him and then rushing upstairs to Will's room. Per usual, Will was on his laptop doing some revision or something equally as tediously pointless. Of course, he couldn't help but be a little bit distracted when Simon burst into his room with a huge smile on his face. Distracted and, in truth, a little bit scared since Simon was usually quite moody, Will rolled his eyes and spun his chair around,

"Will, you'll never guess what!" Simon gleefully exclaimed. He was finding this strange level of happiness having somewhat drug like affects what with the psychedelic felicity and blurriness. Will blinked looking incredibly unimpressed, if he began rambling about Carli D'Amato one more time, Will might lose it. There was no need to question "What?" as Simon began digressing whether Will was ready or not, "Carli invited me for dinner, at her house, for dinner, how fantastic is-"

"Are the rest of your family going?" Will interjected,

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Then it's nothing to be so uproarious about!" He snapped; when would his friend realise that Carli was just stringing him along? She had no actual interest in dating Simon at all, she was continuously using him and Simon was too blind with infatuation to see it. Whilst Will was distracted, consumed with thought about how much of a bitch Carli actually was, Simon had received a text and his huge smile slyly returned.

"Now I can be uproarious, she just asked if I wanted to for a drink after, just me and her." Will's expression changed from annoyed at the disruption to quite enthralled. Not that Simon was happy at Carli's request, but more because he wanted to know what she wanted this time. But seeing the way that Simon stood up off Will's bed which he'd sat on previously, with an even bigger smile, almost radiating with happiness, Will felt compelled to smile also. If only to keep Simon happy (and hopefully get him out of here quicker). The bespectacled boy stood up, trying to share in Simon's joy,

"Oh, mate, this is brilliant!" He almost yelled and without either boy knowing precisely why, Simon very quickly placed both of his hands on Will's face and leant down successively kissing him – with passion. Will didn't pull away, he was putting this down to Simon's excitement about Carli. At least he hoped that's why he was excited. Eventually, Simon realised exactly what he was doing and pulled away. But the smile remained on his face. And it was hopefully about Carli. Hopefully.


	2. Will and Jay

Why had Will ever fucking let his moronic friends put on a horror film that was practically famous for the amount of blood and gore spilt across it? One droplet of blood and Will was rendered useless. The colour drained from his face, his throat filled with a combination of sick and bile, not to mention he'd fall incredibly dizzy. After an exponential aggregation of all of the above, that's when he'd faint. The worst thing was, the problem had got so bad that he'd actually tried cures. Firstly, he'd had to work out whether the problem was simply biological or psychological. Biological won since his mum's siblings also suffered the ailment. So if it was a biological problem, the a biological cure was deducible. The problem was that in his desperation Will bought into internet drugs and after ordering what he thought was a miracle drug, guaranteed to make him a blood-lover for life, he was sorely disappointed and a little disgusted to find that the drugs were simple defected sleeping pills. Brilliant. But that brought him to now. His current predicament.

In all their wisdom, his friends, who'd placed the film on despite his protests, had effectively locked him outside his own home. They had a reason; so they didn't have to deal with sick or a fainting spell. Either of which, they'd be hopeless at.

That's why, much to his own surprise, Will's face currently displays a look of entire shock when Jay (his least favourite friend in all honesty) wanders through the patio doors and straight over to the garden swing Will was sat on. He's about as pasty as Will. When the reason why strikes Will he cannot help but smile at his friend's own misery. It's obvious that he's suffering the same illness,

"Don't say a fucking word, Briefcase." Jay orders but has to lean forward in case he's almost sick during his words. Will stays mute for the moment, leaving Jay to judge whether he is going to vomit. The answer seems to be a no when he sits back onto the swing and stops leaning forward. Of course, Jay being Jay, forgets that it's a swing and the movement of the device sends both boys into a dizzy fit, which does not make the swing any steadier. After moving to a stationary bench, Will decides it's okay to speak now. His smile's gone anyway, so Jay might get words of sympathy,

"You kept it quiet that you didn't like blood." Will states, instilling Jay to elaborate on the matter. He shrugs before responding,

"I didn't know. First time it's happened, ain't it?" He's telling the truth, he's always been fine with blood before except this one sudden occurrence. In his head, he's already diagnosed that Jay's illness is psychological and not biological; not even the sleeping pills will work for him. But Will has researched psychological treatments and they're easy enough to do. They just take a long time and it would probably be unethical for them not to be conducted by a psychologist. Sort of like going to the hospital and getting treated by a patient. But the main thing each psychological treatment says is that you have to find out the route cause; what made the patient have an negative reaction to blood?

"Has something happened to you recently that might alter your perception on blood?" Will asks in his best doctor speak as Jay pulls a face to symbolise _No, what are you on about, you wanker? _But after that face is gone there is a little bit of fear behind Jay's eyes; he knows exactly what caused this, he just doesn't want to talk about it. As observing as ever, Will notices and continues, "Look, you can talk to me, I'm not exactly the gossiping type." Jay pulls the dismissal face again; this is going to take a lot of coaxing. So that's what Will does; keeps persistently informing Jay about why he should open up. The frustration in Jay's face is growing and Will knows it. He stops as his pseudo-interrogation techniques are having the adverse affect.

Jay calms after a few minutes and both boys are slightly more perky. The colour in their cheeks has returned and the world has stopped spinning. But neither has gone back inside. Maybe they didn't want to risk seeing blood. But maybe, just maybe, they were enjoying sitting here on this warm summer's night. Moonlight shining down, illuminating them. Being together in this peaceful silence only occasionally broken by some nocturnal animal noise. This is the first time he and Jay have been together and not fought for at least 15 minutes. Will is sure of it,

"I had this nightmare the other night." The silence is broken and Will is intently listening. Whether this is the story about Jay's sudden phobia or not, Will is enticed with every word, "Someone hit me and there was blood everywhere and that's it." It isn't it at all. Jay is still keeping something from Will and both know it. They've never experienced anything remotely like an heart-to-heart other than when drunk. Jay's not going to say anything more so Will sees how far his luck will stretch,

"So who was this 'someone'? You never invent original characters in a dream; they're always people you know or remind you of someone." Will explains and Jay sighs. He knows. He knows exactly who the someone is. The nightmare isn't any normal nightmare. It was one about his childhood. One that plagues him every now and then. A real life yet terrible memory exaggerated in dream form. But Jay can't explain all that to Will. What would that help? It would give Will the advantage, he'd know Jay's weaknesses then. Not even Simon or Neil know. But it might help. And he couldn't get that out of his mind. Talking might actually help. Plus, it would be better to talk now whilst Will was feeling sympathetic rather than the typical smart arse attitude he usually displayed,

"It was my dad." That makes sense to Will. Jay's dad was a colossal dick, it was perfect logic that Jay had dreams pertaining to him in a negative way. Will looks at Jay. Well, not really looks, more stares. There's fright in Jay's eyes and a distinct change to his breathing pattern; it's more shallow and drawn out. And realisation hits Will,

"It's a memory, isn't it?" Jay nods and confirms. Not that it's come as much of a surprise to Will and if it has he's doing a great job of showing a neutral reaction. Silence returns. However, Will cannot help but place his hand over Jay's. It causes the latter to glance at the bespectacled boy. But a quick glance becomes a hearty gaze. There's like an invisible magnet between the two boys. It's pulling them closer and closer until they're touching. They're kissing lightly. In the moonlight on a porch bench. This should ideally be happening by a man and a woman in some cheesy romance film. But it's not. It's between Jay Cartwright and Will McKenzie. The kiss abruptly stops when Simon appears at the patio door; he's not seen anything. The films finished and he and Neil have drank all the beer in their absence. Will doesn't care, he's quite content and Jay doesn't care, he's quite relieved.


	3. Will and Neil

This was Will's last day in Rudge for a while. Tomorrow he was going to university, away from his mum and family and friends. Naturally, one would be nervous in this situation but Will had been panicking about other things to put off his real anxiety. And now, well now the anxiety had built up. He was going to be in a new town all alone.

His mum, in all her wisdom, was currently throwing him a going away party. It was sort of joint actually; Simon was going away to university too, a different one though and Will couldn't help but be unbelievably jealous at Simon's calm demeanour. So rather than taking part in the celebrations, he'd gone upstairs. He was sat alone on his bed, just thinking. The door to his bedroom was opened and Will expected his mum with some fresh new reasons why he should come downstairs,

"Leave me alone m-" He began but noticed that it was just Neil with his goofy albeit always optimistic smile. This wasn't too bad, Neil had the amazing power of cheering him up,

"What you doing up here then?" Neil questioned and invited himself to sit on the bottom of Will's bed. There was a book about something Neil didn't even want to attempt to pronounce but he flicked through it casually before dropping it on the floor. Will sighed, now jealous of Neil's overwhelming optimism as well as Simon's calmness,

"Just thinking." He shrugged and sat up so he was next to Neil. He was suddenly quite distracted by how much more taller than him Neil actually was, even when they were sat down. Will felt small. And that sense provided the perfect physical metaphor for what it would be like the first day of university. It was unfair really – not that he was short, he could live with that, it was unfair that he had experienced too many first days in his 18 years of life. First day of primary school, first day of boarding school, first day of private school and first day of sixth form. He'd moved around the education system more than his fair share. And yet now he'd got to have another first day. And it was tomorrow. And it was terrifying him more than he thought possible. Maybe if he were more of a people person. Or maybe if his sixth form experience had been slightly less eventful.

That last thought reminded him that Neil was in the room as still next to him. Inadvertently during his stress and worry, Will had grabbed hold of the taller boy's hand for comfort. Judging by the current position, Neil had made no effort to pull away either. So Will continued with it, quite enjoying the solace it brought. He enjoyed moving closer into Neil even further so that he was leant against him with his head rested on the shoulder. And he especially enjoyed it when Neil silently but thoughtfully brought his own lips to meet Will's briefly. It wasn't gay; it was comfort. Comfort that had worked. That's all it was. Comfort. He wasn't pulling away from the embrace for fear he would lose the sudden new feeling of content. That was why. Not because he had secretly enjoyed the lip-locking at all. At all.

No, that was the last thing he needed. To suddenly have to deal with the fact he might be gay as well. Which he wasn't. It was comfort. That's all.


	4. Simon and Jay

It didn't make a difference how much Jay sped up away from Simon, he was not getting the message. If he mentioned the word "friend" in that fucking high pitched voice again, Jay would lose it. And Simon would be sorry. Very sorry. He wasn't normally a violent person but Simon was asking for it. Couldn't Jay have friends outside of their group? Or was this just Simon's way of dealing with jealousy? Whatever it was, it was fucking annoying. Because Jay was briskly walking away as Simon continuously called the word "friend" at him as well as constantly catching up with him. It's like he wanted Jay to punch him, "Ooo, friend." Simon called for the fifth, no, sixth time. And Jay felt his hands ball into fists. "Ooo, car friend." And Jay stopped his brisk walk. "Ooo, football friend." And Jay pushed the now caught-up Simon into a fence. The shit eating grin from Simon's face quickly disappeared realising he'd pushed it that one step too far. But Jay didn't give a flying fuck. He was angry and he was going to hit Simon, he was about to draw his fist back when instead a different thought entered his head. A brief thought. That he acted on, quite impulsively. Jay firmly gripped Simon's wrists and successively gave him a bruising kiss, pushing his own body further against Simon's, effectively pinning him to the fence. Simon was so taken aback that Jay's tongue didn't have to fight for entry.

It continued for a while until Jay finally pulled away. He avoided eye contact with Simon as he turned around and continued his brisk walk up the street. But this time Simon didn't catch up with him. He stayed against the fence and contemplated what exactly just happened. What _did_ just happen? And then when it sunk in, a smile actually returned to Simon's face. And he caught up with Jay with less than pure intentions. If he could make Jay kiss him like that, what else could he get Jay to do? "Ooo, kissing friend." Simon yelled.


	5. Simon and Neil

Well, this was shit. Fuck all to do and only one person to do it with. Brilliant. There was a distinct reason that Simon and Neil never spent any time alone together but it had took an absence of Will and Jay to realise it. The former had gone to a university open day whilst Jay had gone down to Norfolk for the weekend as part of the caravan club. So Simon and Neil were left. Usually, they wouldn't normally organise anything, but due to a fuck up that Neil had made, they were now sat in silence in his living room, trying to think of anything remotely interesting to do. Simon was actually a little dubious as to whether Neil saw this odd problem between them. Probably not. He glanced over at the taller boy, wondering if he was even bothering to think of something to do. When Neil stood up and turned the TV on, flicking to a specific channel, Simon felt it doubtful at best. He forgot that Simon was there judging by the way he was suddenly engrossed in this television show. Obviously, Simon was expected to watch it or leave.

"Fancy a beer?" Neil questioned, confirming that Simon hadn't been forgotten despite Neil's apparent ignorance,

"Yeah." He simply stated, hoping that he'd get drunk and that would pass the time rather than actually having to say to Neil he was bored,

"Great, fetch me one too." Neil commented without taking his eyes off the screen as Simon begrudgingly stood up and walked to the kitchen, ducking under the television. It didn't take long for him to locate the beer and he was back, sat in the same position as he had been a mere 30 seconds ago. After cracking open the beer and listening to the familiar brief fizz that always occurred when you opened a can, he took a sip whilst finally attempting to watch whatever shit Neil had put on. He vaguely recognised it but not enough to guess the name,

"What's this?" He finally felt compelled to ask and Neil raised an eyebrow either to question Simon's apparent lack of TV knowledge or because he'd been trying to watch the show and Simon was interrupting it,

"Torchwood." Simon was sort of impressed. That wouldn't be something he'd ever attempt watching just in case it was too complicated and yet Neil, _Neil_ was sat watching it quite eagerly.

At random points, Simon did try and pay attention to watch it, but the more of the beer he gulped down, the more complicated it became. Particularly after 4 or 5 cans in the space of however long this show lasted. Come the 7th can, credits were rolling up the screen just as Simon had been really getting into it. He must've made a noise of disappointment because Neil informed him that it was a marathon and more episodes would be on,

"Got any more beer?" Simon requested and Neil enthusiastically nodded, disappearing and then returning with a 12 pack. He moved over to the sofa to sit with Neil and subsequently the beer as the show came back on.

Another 4 beers down for Neil and a debatable number for Simon and both had clearly found some common ground in Torchwood. Half way through there was a shot of two male characters, who Simon still hadn't learnt the names of, kissing and it instilled some drunken thought process, "Wh-what d'you think it's like?" He slurred and Neil just happily shrugged,

"Guess the same as kissing a bird." He suggested and Simon was painfully reminded that he hadn't actually kissed a girl, not properly anyway. Neil obviously didn't realise and turned back to the screen.

A few more sips of the now tepid beer and Simon felt himself doing something he'd regret in the morning. He didn't regret it currently though as he caught Neil off guard and forcefully kissed him on the lips. Neil didn't pull away or complain or even seem bothered at all.

If kissing a bird was half as good as kissing Neil had been then Simon just needed to find himself a nice girl, maybe Carli. And if it wasn't, then Simon would be stuck with strange feelings for Neil that he wouldn't know what to do with.


	6. Jay and Neil

Jay had a bad habit of seeking Neil for comfort. The thing was he only ever sought Neil out when something terrible or upsetting had happened. But that was also the problem since his home life with his family had never been close knit. And his dad got frighteningly violent when he was drunk. And his dad drunk all the time. So Jay seemed to be at Neil's all the time. It didn't bother Neil, who seemed to comfort Jay no matter what. This time is evidently no exception as he quickly knocks on the door to his allayer. Neil answers in succession to the knock and the smile he usually possesses is wiped when he glances at Jay's face. Tears and bruises were never a good combination. Taking a side step, he instantly gestures for his friend to enter, then disappears into the kitchen returning with a glass of water for Jay. Neither boy knows exactly why Neil brought it – honestly, how was water going to help? But Jay's grateful regardless as Neil hands him the glass then sits next to him on the sofa.

Neil never asks and Jay rarely tells. But even Neil can interpret that this time is particularly bad. In fact, it might be the worse time yet. Normally, there was a lame joke to be told or at the very least a quick greeting. But Jay hadn't spoken. This was a rarity. It would take a lot to actually shut Jay up. But Neil knows not to pry. Jay would talk about it if he wanted to. So instead he sits back and allows the smaller boy to rest his head on his shoulder.

Upon instinct, maybe paternal, maybe brotherly, maybe romantic (not that Neil wants to open that door), he lightly kisses Jay's resting forehead. There's no complaints from Jay. Actually, it seems to stop the sobs that Jay had been trying to keep silent. Slowly he glances up to Neil, his eyes red and puffy, his cheek badly bruised but there's an ever so small smile on Jay's face. One that only Neil, having been such close friends for a while, could notice. On another instinct, that definitely wasn't paternal or brotherly, Neil kisses that slight smile, only lightly.

And with that Jay doesn't feel quite alone in the world any more. So long as Neil's here he can manage. Whatever shit his dad dishes up to him. Neil can help him through this – one kiss at a time.

* * *

**a/n If you'd like a longer expansion or sequel to any of the oneshots, tell me in a review or message (.com/ask) and let me know what oneshot and what you'd like to see happen!**


End file.
